1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid cooled brakes and, more particularly, to a liquid cooled brake in which support columns are used to provide a lightweight yet strong supporting housing.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A conventional liquid cooled disc brake includes a stationary housing disposed about a rotating shaft. A plurality of friction plates are coupled to the housing and fixed against rotation relative to the housing, but axially moveable relative to the housing. These friction plates define fluid jackets through which cooling liquids are circulated. Another plurality of friction plates are coupled to the shaft for rotation therewith and are axially movable relative to the shaft. The plates coupled to the shaft are interleaved with the plates coupled to the housing. A brake actuator is disposed at one axial end of the brake and applies a force in an axial direction to bring the plates into contact with one another.
The housing for conventional liquid cooled brakes typically includes one or more rings encircling the friction plates. These rings are generally solid, relatively heavy and must be customized to the diameter of the brake. Other conventional liquid cooled brakes have eliminated the rings and have instead used a plurality of pins extending between end plates of the brake. This arrangement is disadvantageous, however, because the pins are required to provide both structural support to the brake and absorb braking forces during operation of the brake creating undue strain on the pins.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for brake that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.